


coffee and conflict

by percxbeth



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, possible angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percxbeth/pseuds/percxbeth
Summary: hi. this is not awful I guess. I wrote all of it watching grey's anatomy. hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	coffee and conflict

**Author's Note:**

> hi. this is not awful I guess. I wrote all of it watching grey's anatomy. hope you enjoy!

**SIMON**

Simon was really ready to kill Baz Pitch. The last time they had seen each other, they had fought. Again. And Simon was trying to be nice about it, because he and Baz were dating (they weren’t boyfriends. Simon and Baz had both agreed that because of their past they weren’t ready to be boyfriends. But they were dating. There’s a definite difference), but Baz was pulling away again and Simon was just so sick of it.

That being said, it was Thursday, and they had a standing coffee date, and Simon was not planning on missing it, even if he did feel like he might strangle Baz on sight.

Things had been fine recently. Simon could even call them good, or great. He had a job at a coffee shop, and Baz was working at a bookstore. They were both in uni. Simon was living with Penny and Baz practically lived there too. They still had their usual number of spats but nothing major.

Simon didn’t even know what they had fought about. That was the worst part. One second they were joking, with his head in Baz’s lap, and the next they were both standing in Simon’s living room screaming at each other. It had ended quite spectacularly with Simon crying and Baz slamming the front door. 

And he hadn’t talked to Baz all day.

Which wasn’t unusual after a fight, but usually Simon would tell him good morning and Baz would respond with the same and a quick “we can talk about it later” and that was that. But Baz hadn’t answered him today, and that was not a good sign.

So yeah, Simon was ready to kill Baz Pitch, but he also really just wanted to hug him.

He was on edge all day. He only had one class that day and a shift later that afternoon. So not much distraction over all. He spent most of his class checking his phone and his shift with shaky hands and spilled drinks. Simon was a mess, and it was Baz’s fault because he wasn’t answering his stupid phone. He loved their Thursday nights, and now it was going to be ruined by them talking about their fight.

It wasn’t going to be ruined. That was a lie. Simon would still be with Baz.

Baz walked into the coffee shop about the time Simon was finishing up his shift. He gave a quick, casual wave in Simon’s direction and then sat at the table closest to the door. It hurt his heart a little. Baz always lit up when he saw Simon. He was never so casual.

Simon cleaned his station carefully and took off his apron. Baz was still sitting and scrolling through his phone. He looked devastatingly handsome, and Simon was angry at the conversation they were about to have. He would so much rather have coffee and laugh about their weeks and take Baz back to his flat and make out for hours. That sounds like a much better way to spend his time.

“Hey,” Simon greeted Baz as softly as he could. “I was hoping you would come.”

“Of course I would,” Baz answered, as if it was obvious. “It’s Thursday, isn’t it? We have a coffee date.”

“Yeah.” Simon shrugged. He wondered if Baz would let him take his hand. He didn’t want to push his luck yet. “Are you ready to go, then? I could use a coffee.”

“Haven’t had enough yet, Snow?” Baz smirked and took Simon’s hand, and that was enough for now.

They made their way to the coffee shop hand in hand. It was a cute one that he and Baz had found on their first weekend in London. The coffee was fantastic, and they had plenty of scones every day, so Simon was satisfied. Baz was pretty content with it, too.

Baz held the door open for Simon as they entered the place and then nearly rushed to the counter to pay for their usuals. Every week, they bickered about who would pay for what. This time, it was apparently Baz.

Simon sat himself at their usual table and waited. He sent a quick text to Penny telling her that he was with Baz, and then he waited. His hands were shaking. He was trying to ignore it.

“I got your usual,” Baz told him when he got to the table. “And a lot of scones. I figured this would be scones conversation.” Simon silently took one of the scones. He couldn’t look at Baz. “I’m sorry, Simon.”

“I’m sorry too,” Simon said quietly. “I shouldn’t have blown up on you like that.” He figured that was a safe bet. He always blows up.

“It was my fault,” Baz admitted. “I didn’t mean to push. I know I’m not exactly the most sensitive about these things. I just want the best for you, Simon. That’s all.”

In this moment, Simon really wished he could remember what that stupid fight was even about. So, risking Baz calling him an idiot in that loving tone he uses, he asked, “What did we even fight about last night, Baz? One minute we were fine and the next…”

Baz sighed, like this wasn’t something he really wanted to explain. “Penny had been telling me about Micah coming next month, so I mentioned something about you moving in with me for awhile. You yelled about me removing you from your home and trying to take you away from Penny. I yelled that you weren’t as committed as I am. It was a mess.”

“I guess I blocked that out,” he admitted sheepishly. “I am sorry, though. I know you’re not trying to take me away from my home. I don’t even really know where my home is at the moment. But Baz, you can’t just keep pulling away. We’re a team. We can talk through fights. You don’t have to leave and ignore me.”

“I know. I just…” Baz ran a hand through his hair. It was uncharacteristic and made Simon a little uncomfortable. “I’m not good with feelings, Snow. Sometimes I think the best thing I can do for both of us is walk away.”

“I don’t want you to walk away.” Simon was pleading with him now. “I want you to stay. I want to talk about it. I want you, Baz, in every way. Please let me.” He wasn’t sure when they had done it, but they were holding hands over the table now. He squeezed Baz’s hand to let him know that he was serious.

“I’m sorry for saying you aren’t as committed as me,” Baz said quietly. He was changing the subject a little bit, but Simon would let him. Just for this once. “I know that you’re committed. I was just mad and I used my own feelings and timing against you. I’m sorry for that. I shouldn’t.”

And this was it. Simon knew that he was going to have to bare his soul to Baz. “Baz,” he started quietly. “Baz, Basilton Pitch, you’re it for me, you know that? You’re all I want, Baz. This is it.” He squeezed Baz’s hand one more time.

“You’re it for me too, Simon. This is it.” Baz leaned across the table and gave Simon a kiss on the forehead. “No more pulling away. You’re stuck with me, Snow. I’m staying here.”

And so they sat, drinking their coffee and eating their scones, and somehow Simon knew that, despite all their problems, they really would be spending the rest of their lives like this.


End file.
